We Can Do This, Together
by Jamber111
Summary: Amber and Jerome have been dating for a while. When Amber gets pregnant, will Jerome be there for her... or, not? R and R please :D T for pregnancy. JAMBER.
1. Chapter 1

_We Can Do This Together._

_'Why is this happing to me? Why? Why me?' Amber thought, face pressed into her hands._

She couldn't pay any attention to the school work at the moment.

All of these thoughts wouldn't leave her head.

She had to tell _him._ He had to know about this.

It would change them forever.

She just had a feeling he wouldn't want this, I mean, who would?

The sound of the bell marking the end of the day, broke Amber from her train of thought.

She got up, and walked down the hallway, to her locker.

After getting her bag and stuffing all he stuff in it, she began to shift to the door.

That was, until someone grabbed her hand.

That hand belonged to none other than her boyfriend- Jerome.

"Hey Babe." he smiled, and she leaned up to kiss his lips, gently.

"Hey." She muttered, trying to focus on the current situation.

"Whats wrong, Baby?" He wondered, and looked at her with his caring eyes.

"I need to tell you something." She blurted out, and he nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"We have to wait till we get home." She sighed, and they continued on their journey.

When they finally made it to Amber's room, she shut the door behind her, and took a seat next to Jerome on the bed.

"Okay, look." She said, closing her eyes, and he took her hand in both of his, "Before I tell you this, you have to promise me something."

"Anything." He whispered.

"Can you promise me you will stand by me in this?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes." He said, and she continued.

"I'm pregnant." She cried, pressing her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see his reaction.

She finally opened her eyes, when she felt his strong arms wrap around her petite waist.

"I love you." he stated.

"I love you too. Forever, and always." She replied, "So your not mad?"

"Mad? We did this together, I would never be mad at something like this." He smiled, and pressed his lips to hers.

Happy tears started flowing from _both_ of their eyes.

Amber was so relieved that she got this offher chest, and that Jerome didn't leave her.

Amber was now 3 months pregnant. Everone knew, including their parents.

There was a little drama at first, but everything subsided, as Amber got farther along.

She was just starting to show, and everything was going great.

"Jerome?" Amber asked, coming into her room, where he was currently at.

"Yeah, babe?" He looked up, and smiled at the sight of her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, "Please?"

"Anything for you." He smiled, and opens his arms, ready for Amber.

He wraps his arms around her, and they lay flat.

"You know I love you, right?" He hispered softly in her ear.

"Yes, I do. And I love you more." She smiled, and he shook his head.

"No possible." He added, and she smiled.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Hmm, I guess either one will do, but I kind of want a girl, so she can be just as beautiful as you." He sighed, happily, before taking her hand.

"Your sweet." She stated, before drifting off to sleep.

_like it? review, please. I will update as fast as I can._

_-Carrie._


	2. Chapter 2

_We Can Do This Together._

January 4th, which was today, marked Amber's 4 month period.

She was getting bigger, an you could really tell she was pregnant. She was currently doing her hair for the day, when she heard the door creak open.

Amber looked behind her, and saw her mom coming through the doorway.

"Mom!" She cried, and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Amber's mom, wondered.

"I'm great, what are you doing here?" She asked, breaking apart.

"Well, your father, and I came here too see you, and the baby." She smiled, gesturing to Amber's stomach, "And we wanted to meet this boyfriend of yours."

"Well, he's here, probably in his room. You know his names Jerome" She smiled, and her mom nodded, "Lets go downstairs and I will get him then."

"Oh god, I don't think I can do this." Jerome complained, and Amber sighed.

"Yes, you can. Just talk to them, and be polite." She explained.

"Oh, what am I supposed to say?" Jerome started, "Hi, I'm Jerome, an I'm the guy who knocked your 16 year old daughter up?"

"Your a jerk," Amber snapped, "No, just say, Hello Mr and Mrs. Millington. I'm Amber's boyfriend. Its nice to finally meet you."

"Okay,lets do this." Jerome sighed, and Amber smiled, taking his hand, and leading him toward the common room.

"So Jerome, do you see yourself staying, and supporting my daughter?" Mr. Millington asked, and Jerome nodded.

"Yes, sir. I am going to do everything I can to give her, and our baby a good life. As long as she will keep me, I'll stay." Jerome answered, and smiled at Amber.

"We wanted to give you both something," Dianna Millington explained, "Warren,"

"Oh yes," He started, "We wanted you to know that we support both of you, plus we like you Jerome, and we know you will stay."

"Stop with the speech Warren," Dianna scolded, and then let out a soft laugh, "We got you a credit account. This one is a different one then yours Amber. And we put $5,000 in it. You can use it for baby stuff, food, whatever. Just use it wisely. Your going to have a baby in a little more than 5 months. And just so you know, we will be putting more in monthly, until you both have graduated college with good jobs."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." Amber smiled, hugging both of them.

"Yeah, really. That is so amazing. Thank you, this will help so much." Jerome added, a shocked expression plastered to his face.

"You don't have to thank us. We want to help out with our grandkid, and with both of you. But we just ask that you wait a few more years to supply us with more grandchildren." Warren laughed, and he rose from his seat, along with Dianna, "We should be going."

After saying their goodbyes, Amber watched their car pull out of the driveway, tears running down her cheeks.

"Amber, baby. Whats wrong?" Jerome asked from the doorway, nd she turned to face him.

"I'm just so grateful. I didn't think we would be able to support our child, but look at us now." She started, "We have $5,000 as a start."

"I know." Jerome whuspered, and made his way to her, "I love you. babe. You don't know how much you and the baby mean to me."

Amber put her arms around him, "I used to think of our baby as a mistake. Now, I realize it was meant to happen. We will love it whether its a girl or a boy, no matter what."

Jerome didn't know what to say, this was his world right here, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"I'm glad you were the one I chose to be my first time. Not Mick, or Alfie. Theres one difference between all of you guys, your the only one I love." She stated, before drifting off to sleep.

_like it? review, please. I will update as fast as I can._

_-Carrie._


End file.
